That Ficlet Challenge
by Lord Blossom
Summary: Checked out challenge. Everyone's doing it. Must investigate further. Rated for some language. Heheh, even that last line was a little Rorschach-y
1. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Here's the challenge:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid – **The Offspring

"O-Ozy?" Adrian Veidt smiled at the sudden fear and realisation on the Comedian's face. No, the face wasn't the strong face of the Comedian, it was the weak face of Edward Blake. "I-It was y-you?" The quiver in Blake's voice sent a powerful chill through Adrian's spine.

"When you found my island," Adrian walked over the shattered wood that was once a door, "I knew I had to kill you."

"Y-You- But- Th-this whole time?" Blake rose from his chair in the only way he knew: confrontational. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Saving the world from nuclear warfare," Veidt clenched his fists and punched his enemy right between the eyes. This was no time for hesitation. Blood flowed freely, staining Edward's face and clothes.

"Heheh," the weak face of Edward Blake disappeared and was replaced by the strong, laughable Comedian, "Nice work you did."

Adrian manoeuvred into close-quarters, pushing the Comedian towards his large window. "I guess this is goodbye," The smaller man easily flipped the older, larger hero without a drop of sweat.

The glass shattered as the Comedian flew past it and to the streets below. "You're gonna go far, kid."

_Dance, fucker, dance._

**A/N: So I decided to jump on the ficlet bandwagon. :P Hope you enjoyed that one. That song just screamed Ozy for me, and I figured the guy singing it would be the Comedian as he finally realised and had that 'oh, shit' moment. :D**


	2. We're Not Gonna Take It

**We're Not Gonna Take It – **Twisted Sister

The Keene Act was passed three days ago. Adventurers are hanging up their masks all over the city. Idiots.

I held the body awkwardly in one hand as I reached in my coat for the grappling gun Daniel made for me. Daniel hung up his mask like the rest. I aimed and fired, hoping the tough cord could support the weight of both me and my catch. Climbing was difficult, but I managed to make it to the top (albeit with blood stained all over my gloves, coat, and face).

I dropped the body onto the rooftop up there. It looked rather ghastly. His name was Harvey Charles Furniss. Multiple rapist. He had it coming. I slipped my notebook out of my pocket and ripped a page out. I rest the page against the back of the pad and wrote a clear 'NEVER' for the cops. Signing it with my personal insignia, I folded it and pushed it in the body's pants so it would stay.

And then I threw the body over. I would never quit. I couldn't.

_We don't want nothing, not a thing, from you._

**A/N:** This one was easy, it just kinda happened on its own when the song came on my iPod. Enjoy~ :D


	3. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

**Knockin' On Heaven's Door** – Guns n' Roses

My world went black before I hit the pavement. But I was still laughing. Adrian. I couldn't believe it. What a clever son of a bitch. Blood ran from my body to fill the sidewalk slates around me, but I couldn't feel anything by now. All my senses were nonexistent.

My body was promptly removed, and a scowling shop-worker reluctantly washed my blood away with a thick hose. A greasy man walked through the red pool as if it wasn't there, holding a sign as if it was a duty.

_The end is nigh_.

It made me want to laugh, even if I had no mouth to laugh with. Human life was a joke.

Then it hit me. Human life was a joke I was no longer included in. The only joke I've ever been excluded from. It was the sweetest, the darkest, and the funniest.

As night hit, Rorschach came to investigate. He took my badge and pocketed it, not bothering to wipe the blood that marked it. That bastard.

And I couldn't laugh at him. It felt like… It felt like I was dead.

_Mama, take this badge from me; I can't use it anymore._

**A/N:** Don't have much to say here. Enjoy~ :D


	4. Sympathy For the Devil

**Sympathy For the Devil –** The Rolling Stones

Was what I was doing _evil_? In any sense of the word I couldn't see it. Do the ends justify my means? Killing one man to save ten was the only way. It _had_ to be done. If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else. Even if it was evil. Which it _wasn't_.

Who's to judge? Is it up to me to decide, or is there a greater power? A punishment or a reward? Would a job well done be my only reward, or would some greater being grant me a great gift?

Would Jon stop me if it was evil? He _did_ try to stop me. In a way. And I tried to kill him as well. Like I killed all those innocent citizens. Like I killed my own servants and friends. All their bodies lay there. Dead. Not enough money or space to mourn and bury each individual.

But it _had_ to be done. If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else. Even if it was evil. Which it _was_.

_Just as all cops are criminals, and all sinners saints._

**A/N:** I really love this idea, but I don't think I quite captured it the way I wanted to. Ah well, every author has their flops. I may try and redo this one later?


	5. Riot

**Riot **– Three Days Grace

I was scared. That's about all I could say right now. I heard yelling and screaming and there were so many people I couldn't move. But I was moving. I was being pushed around by the movements of the others. I caught brief glimpses of angry faces and angry signs and there was no one stopping them.

_Give us our police back._

I nodded in agreement. I wanted to be back, but not like this. It was horrific. Worse than any crime I've seen on duty. If there were gunshots or stones being thrown I couldn't see or hear them. I could see the people around me – every feature – and I could see the signs floating above. Everything in constant, dizzying motion.

_Badges not masks._

_Ban vigilantes now._

Do it. For us. Please. If only so this can stop.

_You're not the only one refusing to go down._

**A/N: **Alright, I know this one doesn't really capture the mood of the song (at all, really), but I wasn't in an angry mood, so I just decided to throw someone _in_ a Riot. Sue me. :P


	6. Rag Doll

**Rag Doll – **Aerosmith

I scanned the room quickly, searching among the other Minutemen for… Something. Hooded Justice and Captain Metropolis were homosexuals. So was the Silhouette, but I'm not into that kind of thing. Nite Owl and Mothman were both hopeless, no matter how much they dreamed. This little search would turn fruitless, I already knew.

And then he came to me. That's what I liked; a take-charge guy. I could tell what he wanted from the look in his eyes and the way he walked towards me. I was thinking about giving it to him, too.

"Hey, Sal," he said effortlessly, leaning against the wall and offering me one of two drinks. How convenient.

"Enjoying the party?" I asked, attempting to make small talk.

"I'm more looking forward to after the party." He smiled and I melted.

I was too.

_I'm ripping up a rag doll, like throwing away an old toy._

**A/N: **Don't really like this one. Hope you do, though. :P


	7. American Psycho

**American Psycho** – Treble Charger

Laurie picked up a magazine that littered the ground just around the trashcan. The familiar figure of the Comedian posed against an American flag. "Hey, look at this," she offered the flimsy paper to Dan.

Daniel let out of a weak laugh as he read the patronising headline. "Why is _he_ always portrayed as the hero while we're just dirt?"

"The people have put him on a pedestal, Dan," Laurie said, reassuringly, "And no matter how dirty the statue gets they always have someone to clean it up."

Daniel nodded. Perhaps it was a good thing. The Comedian was a hero. He'd gone beyond what one should to become that hero. He paid for it, and he knew it was all just a joke; all false. He knew and they knew. That's all that matters.

_And now I know how far you'd go to be the next freakshow._

**A/N: **The Comedian _is_ an American Psycho, no? :D


	8. Joker and the Thief

**Joker and the Thief** – Wolfmother

Hating me is pointless, so I don't see why they do it. Why couldn't they just praise me like the rest of this God damned country? They know I'm one of them, and their image would be destroyed if they voted me out.

Sure, I've had a couple of bad encounters. A few fights with other members, a couple small arguments, that one time with Sally… But none of that mattered in the grand scheme of things.

When we disbanded I was the only one who moved on. Only the strong survived, right? All the rest retired and hung their hoods as I continued with government work. Yet they still hang on to those bad memories and refuse to turn the other cheek and laugh.

Do their opinions really matter? Short answer: Yes.

I skipped the reunion, only passing by the window to catch a glimpse of Sally. She caught a glimpse of me, too. She called out my name, and as much as I wanted to go back and hold her I knew the others were there. And they hated me.

_I wonder what would happen if he took her away._

**A/N: **I like the song, and the Comedian fit as the 'Joker and the Thief' role. Gah, so much Comedian, and he's not even one of my favourite characters. And barely any Nite Owl II. :O God damn.


	9. Psycho

**Psycho **– Puddle of Mud

It was nice to have some fresh air for a moment. I spent my days cooped up in that crazy house. And then they let me out for a while. Why? Am I like a dog, and they're just letting me out so I can use the washroom, and then they're going to take me back.

The car door I was leaning against opened, much to my surprise. I lashed out at whatever was on the other side. This resulted in my doctor keeling over in pain, holding his stomach. Wonder what got to him. Probably a flash flu.

The outside was bright and sunny, very unlike the asylum and the car I rode in to get here. There was a clear sky, fresh grass, and a beaming sun. I could simply flap my wings and flutter around the lawn for a moment. I went to press the button that would do just that. Nothing happened. Again. There was nothing. I guess my wings were broken. I don't blame them, after years of not seeing any use; they'd probably shrivelled up.

Then I saw _her_. Sitting on a lawn chair was the girl of my dreams. And my photos. She looked old. Incredibly old. The years were a little harsh to her, I suppose. But she still looked beautiful. Just like my pictures, only with more clothes and more wrinkles. _The Silk Spectre_. She could make anything magical.

I decided this must be a dream, and that whatever fed me my dreams thought it was time the old Mothman flapped his wings and got a bit of action. If you know what I mean.

If only I could rewind, back to when we were young and I wasn't wearing this constricting jacket. And I could still flap my wings. And get some action. Everything was so fast-paced and exciting then.

_Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho._

**A/N:** Doesn't exactly capture the song, but I picture Mothman as an old softy crazy rather than an anarchic young crazy violent crazy.


	10. Some Say

**Some Say** – Sum 41

"Midnight. Let's go." The shifting blotched mask almost growled as the vigilante swung open Daniel's door without knocking.

Daniel's heart sped up incredibly. "Do you read the paper?" Dan asked, as his heart slowed to it's regular pace. He shifted through papers and flyers to retrieve that day's morning news. "Look."

He pointed to the headline on the front page. _Keene Act Passed_. Rorschach had seen this earlier today. He was well aware and had already made his decision. It wasn't a tough one in the slightest.

The masked hero rolled up his face to reveal his mouth and slipped a sugar cube into it. "Doesn't matter."

"Things have changed, Rorschach." Daniel silently offered his partner a cup of coffee.

"No." Daniel could only guess whether this was in response to the coffee or his statement.

"We can't keep doing this," Daniel looked away from Rorschach; he couldn't say that to the intimidating face that he'd come to be friends with. "They're right. The world is on the brink of war. Stopping a few small-time street crimes won't change anything."

"Fine. Do it myself." And with that, the last freelance adventurer left the ambiguous house.

_Think before you make up your mind._

**A/N:** This was a fun one for me. I wasn't sure if, at the end, Rorschach would say "I'll do it myself" or just "Do it myself". Sorry~


End file.
